The purpose of the "Bridges to Success in the Sciences Program" at Cuyahoga Community College (Tri-C) is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students who complete their science education at Tri-C and who continue their science education by transferring to a four year college or university. Faculty in the Bridges Program, both Tri-C, and at the four year institutions, demonstrate their commitment with continued communication, encouragement and assistance for Bridges students at each step along the students' educational journey. Tri-C is a large, three-campus two-year college. About 23,000 students per year attend Tri-C. Of these 23,000 students, the minority enrollment averages 8,500 students. The Bridges to Success in the Sciences Program plans to support an average of 22 minority students a year. Bridges students have two mentors. One mentor is a Tri-C faculty person, who acts as a trouble-shooter for areas of [unreadable] concern which might hamper the Bridges students' progress. Bridges students also work 10 hours a week with an eminent research mentor at a partnering four year institution. These institutions include, Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland State University, John Carroll University, Baldwin-Wallace College, The University of Akron and The Cleveland Clinic Foundation. Students, and their mentors, keep detailed accounts of their progress, write research papers, produce posters and present talks. We are proud of our Bridges students' accomplishments. Bridges students continue to transfer to four year schools, graduate from those schools and apply to graduate school. Bridges students have published, presented at state and national conferences and won prestigious awards. The Tri-C Bridges Program is building momentum and even more impressive achievements are predicted. [unreadable] [unreadable]